el romance de raph
by pao saki
Summary: raphael se enamora; pero leo siente que la chica oculta un oscuro secreto ¿que sera?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola estoy de vuelta con otra de mis historias de tortugas ninja, esta tiene como protagonista a Raphael espero les guste, y me dijeron que escribía mal el apodo de makey lo siento**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

…**...**

Cap. 1; el inicio de la historia.

En la guarida

Eran las 7 de la noche Raph estaba caminando de un lado a otro, esperando las 9:30 para salir, mientras Donnei estaba en el laboratorio, Makey dormía muy cómodo y Leo meditaba, este abrió los ojos y miraba a Raph.

Leo: Raph ten paciencia no falta mucho

Raph: No falta mucho, Leo faltan 2 horas y media

Splinter entro en la sala,

Splinter: Raphael para que pase el tiempo más rápido porque no me ayudas a barrer el dojo y cepillar la alfombra

Raph algo molesto se dirigió al dojo para ayudarle a su padre, el tiempo paso, cuando Raph termino fue corriendo a la sala

Raph: Cuanto falta para ir nos.

Leo: Media hora

Raph: Yo ya me voy, cuando decidan salir me buscan

….

Una vez afuera Raphael se sentó en un edificio mirando la luna pero algo más llamo su atención, en la calle caminaba una hermosa chica, de cabello castaño claro, lo llevaba suelto, traía un lindo vestido, largo de atrás y corto del frente, color vino,

Pero no iba sola

Raph: los dragones púrpura

Al parecer querían asaltar a la joven, Raph empezó a seguirlos, dos calles después la chica siente que alguien la sigue y empezó a caminar más rápido y nerviosa, giro en un callejón, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de que este no tenía salida, la joven se resbalo y cayó al suelo,

Chica: no me hagan daño déjeme; decía al borde del llanto,

¿?: Déjenla si no quieren salir heridos

Se oyó desde la oscuridad y en esta se vieron unos ojos verdes brillantes

Líder de los dragones: vete si no quieres problemas

Raph: pero yo si quiero problemas

La lucha comenzó y en menos de un segundo derroto a los dragones, Raph seguía oculto en la oscuridad del callejón

Raph: ¿estás bien?

Chica: si gracias, yo soy yenedith y tu

Raph: yo soy Raphael

La chica le extendió la mano pero Raph se alejó de ella

Yenedith: que sucede

Raph: es mejor que me vaya

Yenedith: espera por favor dime cómo puedo agradecerte por salvarme

Raph: me basta con que sonrías

Yenedith sonrió tiernamente

Yenedith: para mí eso no es suficiente agradecimiento, ya se tengo algo que me gustaría que tú conservaras pero tendrías que acompañarme por eso

Raph: no puedo; seguía oculto en la oscuridad

Yenedith: porque no lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco a la luz

Raph se agacho esperando alguna reacción de yenedith

Yenedith: para ser una tortuga mutante no eres tan feo; se empezó a reír, Raph también se empezó a reír

Ambos subieron al techo y se dirigieron a la casa de yenedith

A lo lejos destructor veía a Raph alejarse y los dragones lo acompañaban

Líder de los dragones: lo sentimos maestro lograron escapar

Destructor: son unos ineptos pero descuiden mi mejor estudiante compensara sus errores al destruir mínimo a una de las detestables tortugas de Splinter

Mientras en la casa de yenedith

Estaban en la terraza de la habitación de yen

Yenedith: espera aquí

Esta entro a su habitación y regreso con un collar, el dije era un corazón de plata, y con cristal blanco formaba la letra y, yenedith se acercó a Raph y le entrego el collar

Raph: yen no puedo aceptarlo

Yenedith: está bien no lo aceptes como regalo pero quiero que tú lo cuides por mí

Raph: así lo are

Yenedith: mañana puedo verte

Raph: claro vende a las diez en punto

En ese momento vio el reloj y ya eran las diez cuarenta y cinco

Raph: ya me tengo que ir

Yenedith: sayonara

…

**Bien acabe es corto lo sé pero prometo que el próximo será más largo adiós **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ya tengo la continuación espero que les agrade**

**Para: **_**Alexkar morales**_**, si adivinaste yenedith es parte del pie, y en este cap. Hay algo de leonarai**

**Yenedith: oye no soy mala pero tengo mis motivos para estar en el pie**

**Para: **_**Sara Mury 11**_**, no te apures lo peor que le pueden hacer es romperle el corazón y un par de costillas, es broma, me alegra que te haya gustado**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

…

Cap. 3 "yenedith parte del pie"

Leo: todo es mi culpa

Donnei: seguro está bien

Makey: no es tu culpa de que a Raphita se le ocurriera desaparecer de mapa

Leo: Makey eso no me anima

Donnei: leo mira; señalo la terraza y ahí estaba Raphael junto a una chica

Leo: vámonos

…..

Raph llego a la guarida, se dirigía a su habitación pero leo lo detuvo

Leo: donde estabas

Raph: que te importa

Leo: bien pero donde hallaste eso; señalo el collar

Raph: pues… seguramente… se le cayó a una chica y lo encontré

Leo: ¿cómo sabes que es de una chica?

Raph: porque… un chico no usaría esto

Leo: tú lo estas usando

Raph: si pero yo… yo…ya déjame en paz

El de rojo corrió a su habitación

…

La noche siguiente Raph estaba cerca de la casa de yenedith, y un grupo de robots pies lo rodearon, la batalla comenzó pero eran demasiados y parecían anticipar sus movimientos estaba siendo vencido entonces en las sombras vio una cunuichi pero esta no era karai(n/a. si la cunuichi es yen pero Raph no lo sabe), a diferencia es que esta tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, era un poco más baja que karai y era la primera vez que la veía, esta chica era delgada y no se lograba ver el color de su cabello ni de su piel. Algo en ella se le hacía familiar pero no sabía que, mientras estaba distraído viéndola intentando descifrar quien era, un robot logro derribarlo, este traía un sable, lo levanto en alto listo para clavarlo directo al corazón, pero antes de lograr su objetivo el robot se apagó, junto con el resto de las maquinas.

Raph corrió alejándose de ese lugar lo más rápido que podía, ya estando lo suficiente lejos se sentó en la orilla de edificio para descansar

¿?: Hola

Raph: que quieres karai

Karai: solo quería que me devolvieras un favor que te a cavo de hacerte

Raph: tú qué favor me hiciste

Karai: ¿crees que los robots se apagaron solos?, no tonto yo los desactive y esto pude traerme grandes problemas

Raph: bien que quieres

Karai: dile a tu hermano que quiero hablar con el hoy a las once donde mismo

Raph: y si no le digo

Karai: te salve la vida es lo minino que puedes hacer para agradecerme ¿no lo crees?

Raph: bien

…

En la sede del pie

Karai entro y vio a su padre hablando con yenedith

Destructor: me fallaste

Yenedith: no fue mi culpa que esas chatarras fallaron

Destructor: esos robots funcionan perfectamente

Yenedith: alguien debió apagarlos

Destructor: quien

Yenedith: alguien que tuviera acceso a los robots, karai sabes algo

Karai: de que

Yenedith: del sabotaje de los robots

Karai: no he escuchado nada sobre eso

Yenedith: deja de fingir

Karai: sospechas de mí

Yenedith: no sospecho TE CULPO

Karai: no me levantes la voz

Destructor: SILENCIO

Ambas se inclinaron frente a él y yenedith ve que en el cinturón de karai estaba el control de los robots

Yenedith: maestro karai nos traiciono mire ella tiene el control de sus robots

Destructor se acercó a karai y comprueba lo que yenedith había dicho karai se puso de pie,

Karai: puedo explicarlo

Yenedith: así explícate quiero oírlo todo

Karai: lo que sucedió fue…

Yenedith: bien qué esperas

Destructor: no mereces el estatus que te he otorgado de generala del clan del pie

Karai: esto es lo que pienso de ser generala; se quitó el emblema del clan y lo tiro al suelo, volvió a dirigir la mirada a su padre, pero este ya no estaba en el trono, giro su cabeza asía atrás y vio a destructor muy molesto

Destructor: no me gusta que me desafíen

Entonces golpeo a karai en la mejilla y le dejo una herida de la cual brotaba mucha sangre, karai asía todo lo posible por contener el llanto, y corrió fuera de la sede del pie buscando donde poder llorar asta calmar el dolor de su alma

…

Raph fue a la casa de yenedith

Raph: hola

Yenedith: hola

Raph: porque estas molesta

Yenedith: por nada solo que las cosa no resultaron como esperaba

Raph: pero siempre habrá otra oportunidad

Yenedith: si tienes razón _tonto no sabes lo que ocurrirá_

…..

Leo estaba con sus hermanos y vieron a karai Makey y Donnei se pusieron en posición de ataque

Karai: chicos hoy no quiero luchar; dijo con voz quebrada por el llanto

Leo: karai ¿estás bien?

Karai: eso que importa

Karai siguió caminando pero leo la tomo de la mano

Leo: sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Karai lo miro y sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes y más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, abraso fuertemente a leo y el correspondió al abraso leo deslizo su mano en la mejilla de la cunuichi y se asustó un poco al ver sangre en su mano y en la cara de su amada

Leo: ¿Quién te lastimo?

Karai: eso no tiene importancia

Leo: claro que la tiene

Karai: mi padre me golpeo

Donnei: karai me permites; Donatello traía algunas cosas para curar la herida de karai

Donnei: no fue grave, solo un poco profunda

Leo: chicos nos pueden dejar solos

Makey: ¿con ella?

Donnei: vámonos Makey

Aunque Donnei y Makey se alejaron aun así los espiaban en un edificio cercano y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo que ocurría

Leo: karai segura de que estas bien

Karai: si y no tienes que preocuparte por mi

Leo: me preocupo por ti porque, porque te amo; leo se puso nervioso

Karai: y yo a ti

Ambos sonrieron se acercaron más asta unirse en un tierno y largo beso donde demostraban el amor que sentían

…

Raph: para que olvides tus problemas te llevare a mi lugar favorito en todo New York

Yenedith: me pregunto qué lugar será ese Ambos caminaron por los techos hasta que llegaron a un invernadero abandonado, entraron, era un lugar muy hermoso, había una fuente, rosales, y también había un enorme y precioso cerezo en flor, y también había munchos dientes de león, y cercas del cerezo había una banca, los dos chicos se sentaron Yenedith: vaya sí que es un lugar hermoso Raph: y no es visto lo mejor

El de rojo tomo un diente de león

Yenedith: que tiene de especial

Raph: toma uno cierra los ojos pide un deseo y sopla

Yenedith hizo lo que le dijo Raph y este también pidió su deseo

Raph: que pediste

Yenedith: si te digo no se cumple, pero si sucede te diré que pedí

Se vieron por un segundo y sonrieron, pero se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista

Raph: _anda cobarde dile que es hermosa y que simplemente te gusta_

Yenedith: _tengo que cumplir con la misión pero creo que me estoy enamorando, no, nada de sentimientos solo complican la vida, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos en su manera de ser, bueno solo espero que mi deseo se cumpla, poder entender a mi corazón._

…

Mientras leo y karai seguían juntos sentados en el borde de un edificio

Karai: creo que tardaste mucho en decirme que me amabas

Leo: por torpe, tonto, y sobre todo por cobarde

Karai: bueno yo tampoco te dije nada por lo mismo, otra pregunta desde cuando sentiste eso por mí

Leo: desde que vi a una linda chica que me ataco con gas cegador

Karai empezó a reír y leo rio con ella

Karai: enserió cuando

Leo: es verdad desde ese día solo podía pensar en ti

Ambos se volvieron a besar, los otros 2(Donnei y Makey) seguían vigilándonos

Makey: a… el amor… es tan… cursi y aburrido

Donnei: ya vámonos

Makey: estoy de acuerdo pero primero; Makey saco su celular y tomo una foto a la tierna pareja

Donnei: Makey porque hiciste eso sabes que nos matara si se entera que lo espiábamos

Makey: guardar la foto, mi vida, molestar a leo, no tiene precio

Donnei: eres un tonto

…

**Bien acabe espero que les guste espero sus comentarios, adelanto en el próximo cap. "El pasado de yenedith" como entro al clan del pie**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola estoy de vuelta

**Para: Yae konami.- es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso gracias**

**Para: Sara Mury 11.- gracias, me ases llorar, se me olvido decir que soy muy sentimental,**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

…

**Cap. 3 "el pasado de yenedith"**

(N/a: u me equivoque el pasado fue el 2, y este es el 3 ya tengo que dejar de pensar en Raph 3 eso es imposible)

**POV YENEDITH**

Como me pude enamorar, soy una tonta, me siento terrible, por mi culpa destructor golpeo a karai, y le arrebaté el estatus de generala seguro no me lo va a perdonar, y lo peor no puedo salir del clan por…

Una niña de unos 10 años de edad caminaba por las calles de Japón y llevaba en la mano un collar de esmeraldas e iba vestida muy elegante, un pantalón negro y una blusa azul celeste, tenía el cabello negro y lacio, tan largo que llegaba a media espalda, otra niña salió a su encuentro, esta tenía 9 años, su cabello era castaño claro, iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla muy roto de las rodillas y bastante descolorido, llevaba en la mano una cuchilla. (N/a: la de 10 años es karai, y la otra yenedith)

Yenedith le arrebato el collar y corrió, pero karai la persiguió, y la lucha comenzó, karai tiraba patadas a yenedith y esta las esquivaba con bastante agilidad, para alguien que no practicaba ningún tipo de artes marciales, entonces yenedith ataco, intentaba herir a karai con la cuchilla, y en un descuido de karai la navaja corto un mechón de cabello y lo dejo corto hasta el hombro, la de cabello negro se enojó y con un puñetazo dejo sin aire a su contrincante

¿?: Karai detente

Karai: padre viste todo

Destructor: si

Karai: porque no me ayudaste

Destructor: niña levántate

Yenedith se levanto iba a huir

Destructor: no huyas, dime cómo te llamas

Yenedith: eso no le importa

Destructor: me agradas niña,

Karai: te agrada esta ratera

Yenedith: no tienes el derecho de llamarme así

Destructor: porque querías robar el collar de mi hija

Yenedith: mi padre está en la cárcel, mi madre no tiene empleo, y yo tengo que conseguir dinero para comer

Destructor: y como es que peleas tan bien

Yenedith: no lo se

Destructor: te propongo un trato

Yenedith: no me interesa; estaba a punto de marcharse cuando…

Destructor: sacare a tu padre de la cárcel y apoyare económicamente a tu familia

Yenedith: que es lo que quiere a cambio

Destructor: que me permitas entrenarte para que seas una kunoichi

Yenedith: y como sé que cumplirá lo que me promete

…

En una casita de lámina, llego yenedith en compañía de la familia Sakí,

Yenedith: mama te buscan

Mama de yenedith: quien

Yenedith: la verdad no se

Destructor: señor Oroku Sakí

Mdy: que quiere

Destructor: proponerle un… negocio

Mdy: no compro nada

Yenedith: no mama no es nada de eso

Mdy: de que se trata

…..

El papá de yenedith salió de la prisión, la pequeña tenía una maleta y una limosina la esperaba afuera

Yenedith: no quiero irme y tampoco que ustedes se vayan a New York

Pdy: hija hicimos un trato y tenemos que cumplirlo

Mdy: tienes que irte te esperan

Yenedith: adiós

…..

Yenedith estaba en la limosina

Yenedith: no puedo creerlo mis padres se fueron del país y yo me tengo que quedar con personas que no conozco

…..

Los años pasaban los entrenamientos duraban 3 horas excepto para karai y para mí para nosotras duraban 5 horas. Peleábamos con la misma habilidad, ya tenía 14 años cuando

Destructor: te tengo una gran noticia yenedith, vas a volver con tus padres

Yenedith: gracias maestro

…..

Llego a New York busco a sus padres, pero…

Mdy: hija que alegría verte de nuevo

Yenedith: y mi padre

Mdy: murió hace 1 año

Yenedith: como que murió; las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y recorría sus mejillas

Mdy: lo asaltaron

…..

**FIN POV YENEDITH**

La noche avanzaba más, yenedith estaba en su cuarto, las lágrimas brotaban, al recordar toda su vida, como vivía en la miseria, como sus padres se alejaron de ella, un tutor cruel, una vida de infelicidad, pero todo su dolor quedo en el olvido al recordar ese chico de lindos ojos verde toxico, el pasado aunque doloroso está en el pasado y el futuro promete felicidad inmensa o tal vez una vida de crueldad, todo depende de la decisión de que tome en el presente

….

**Termine, espero sus cometarios, sayonara **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí está el sig., cap.**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

….

A la noche siguiente en la sede del pie

Yenedith: karai puedo hablar contigo

Karai sin prestar atención seguía caminando lo más rápido que podía

Yenedith: por favor deja de ignorarme

Karai: que quieres

Yenedith: hablar contigo

Karai: te doy un minuto para que me digas lo que tienes que decir

Yenedith: podríamos salir de aquí

Karai: bien

…

Las tortugas estaban en la superficie pero no en misiones sino divirtiéndose, Raph se dirigía hacia la casa de yenedith, Mikey con Reyna, Donnei y Abril fueron al restaurante de Murakami, y leo pasea por los edificios

…..

Una vez que las dos chicas estaban fuera de la sede

Karai: bien que querías decirme

Yenedith: quería pedirte una disculpa por el problema que te ocasione con destructor

Karai: no importa, disculpa aceptada

Yenedith: gracias, y podría preguntarte algo mas

Karai: claro

Yenedith: porque te gusta Leonardo

Karai: de que hablas; se sonrojo por la pregunta

Yenedith: no finjas sé que te gusta pero porque, si es un mutante

Karai: porque él es distinto a todos los chicos que he conocido, él es más sincero, amable, y tierno, y además me hace sentir especial, y es muy inocente para tener 16 años, y adoro hacerlo sonrojar, confundirlo y ponerlo nervioso

Yenedith: y como haces eso

Antes de que karai contestara escucharon ruido, se asomaron a un callejón cercano y ahí estaba leo, tirando golpes a un ducto de ventilación

Karai: observa

La kunoichi se acerco

…

Leo: ya me aburrí que hare, mejor vuelvo a la guarida, o voy a patinar creo que hoy iban a pasar héroes espaciales

Karai: que adorable aún sigues hablando solo

Leo: que quieres karai

Karai: tú que crees; saco su katana y se puso en posición de ataque

Leo también se puso en posición de ataque y la batalla comenzó, ninguno parecía mejor que el otro, la pelea ya llevaba tiempo, karai se acercó a leo y en cuando este se descuidó la kunoichi le dio un beso en los labios, al separarse leo tenía una sonrisa algo embobada pero adorable, entonces karai barrio la pierna dejando a leo en el suelo,

Karai: tú último deseo antes que termine contigo; dijo con tono de burla

Leo: nos vemos en una hora

Karai: 45 minutos es lo más que te doy

Leo: ok; karai se agacho y le dio otro beso y se fue

…

Yenedith: lo distrajiste muy fácil,

Karai: bien voy a arreglarme un poco,

Yenedith: voy a ir a mi casa

Karai: sayonara

…..

Yenedith llego a su casa, y se cambió de ropa, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una blusa de tirantes, delgados y descotada de la espalda de color amarillo fosforescente, y salió a la terraza, y ahí Raph la estaba esperando

Raph: Hola como estas

Yenedith: bien

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos se sonrojaron, y de inmediato apartaron la vista

Yenedith: _anda dile lo que sucede, que se aleje de ti, que destructor le tendió una trampa, pero yo no quiero que se aleje de mí _

Raph: _anda gallina mírala y dile que la quieres, _

Yenedith al fin tomo valor, al ver que Raph estaba desatento se acercó para besarle la mejilla pero Raph giro involuntariamente y sus labios terminaron uniéndose pero se separaron de inmediato

Yenedith: lo siento no era mi intención

Raph: no fue mi culpa

Yenedith: sabes, creo que me agrado; dijo con un notable sonrojo

Raph: en ese caso; Raph y Yenedith volvieron a besarse, al separarse

Raph: yen, te amo

Yenedith se quedó sorprendida al oír esas palabras "te amo" la hacían sentir feliz, pero a la vez triste, no pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por sus mejillas, Raph la abrazo mientras le hablaba al oído

Raph: porque te amo tanto

Bella flor de invierno.

Espejo de la luna brillante

Y destellante…

¡Porque te deseo tanto!

Y amarte es lo que quiero

¿Por qué eres mi más hermoso

Sueño?

Si este jardín ya tiene dueño

Porque no puedo hacer que mí

Alma se congele en el deseo de

Tenerte

¿Cuál es el precio por mirarte a

Los ojos?

Que pecado debo cargar, por

Besar tus labios

No he dejado de pensarte y

Ya es demasiado tarde, tratar

De olvidarte…

Porque tu perfume ya está en

Mis venas, perfumando

Lentamente mi existencia.

Ahora que se cuanto

Te amo…

Ahora que en realidad lo

Entiendo, desearía congelar

El tiempo, para amarte

Hasta el fin, sin ponerte en riesgo, ni hacerte daño

Ni siguiera con el pensamiento.

Por eso yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti

Yenedith: yo también te amo Raph

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse,

….

Después de un largo rato se despidieron, Raph se dirigía a la guarida cundo vio a leo en un edificio cercano

Raph: que haces aquí

Se acercó más hasta donde podía oír todo lo que decía muy bien

…

Leo esperaba a karai, hasta que al fin llego

Karai: lamento llegar tarde pero tenía que arreglarme, para…

Leo la miraba de arriba abajo, no traía, se traje de kunoichi, traía un pantalón ajustado negro, unos botines negros y una blusa straple (n/a: creo que así se escribe, el chiste es que traía una blusa sin tirantes) de color rosa oscuro

Karai: leo que te ocurre

Leo: nada solo que te vez linda así

Karai: el desempate; decía mientras se ponía en posición de ataque y sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de leo

Leo: pero esta vez sin distracciones ok

Karai: así no será tan divertido pero acepto, a no ser que hagas lo que yo quiero si gano, pero si pierdo hago lo que quieras,

Leo: me agrada la idea

La batalla comenzó, aunque era de juego karai se la tomaba muy enserio el tiempo paso y ninguno ganaba

Karai: que dices si lo dejamos en empate

Leo: mmm, no; barrio la pierna y derribo a karai

Karai: y dijiste que sin trucos; dijo aun estando en el suelo

Leo: dije sin distracciones; dijo irónicamente

Karai: tramposo

Leo: pero gane, y vas a hacer lo que diga

Karai: bien que es lo que quieres; dijo con voz coqueta, a la vez levanto la mano y acaricio la mejilla de leo, este se sonrojo

Leo: yo…

Karai: que te ocurre; se acercó mas, sus labios casi se tocaban

Leo: no… tengo… idea…

Mientras leo seguía distraído, karai le quito las katanas sin que él se diera cuenta,

Karai: te gane; leo salió del trance, y karai puso el sable cercas de su cuello

Leo: y dices que yo soy el tramposo, bien que quieres

Karai: cierra los ojos y déjate llevar

Leo: no comprendo na…; no pudo terminar la frase por que karai lo había besado, y como le dijo karai solo se dejó llevar.

Karai abrazo a leo por el cuello y leo abrazo a karai por la cintura, el beso se rompió, se miraron por un segundo, karai miro a leo a los ojos, sonrió y volvió a bésalo, y empezó a morderle el labio inferior, y entre risas de karai y pequeños gruñidos de leo ( parecidos a los de Raph, pero más leves)

…..

Cercas de ahí Raph miraba todo e intentaba no reírse, cuando escucho que alguien estaba atrás de, el giro rápido y vio a yenedith

Raph: que haces aquí

Yenedith: te seguí, y tú que haces aquí

Raph: nada

Yenedith: espiando a alguien

Raph: si a mi hermano

Yenedith: quiero ver quien es tu hermano; los dos seguían espiándolos,

…

Leo y karai seguían besándose, el beso se rompió se miraban sonriendo

Leo: te amo

Karai: ya lo sabía, ya me tengo que ir

Leo: adiós

….

Raph: yen me tengo que ir

Yenedith: nos vemos mañana

Raph: voy a tu casa a las...

Yenedith: a las 10:30

Ambos se besaron tiernamente y Raph se fue dejando a yenedith sola

Cuando yenedith estaba sola, karai se acercó con ella

Karai: me espiabas

Yenedith: podría decirse que si

Karai: escúchame bien si tú dices lo que viste yo diré lo que hay entre tú y Raph

Yenedith: entre nosotros no hay nada

Karai: entonces porque se besaron

Yenedith: es parte de mi plan, así no sospechara

…

Leo iba caminando hacia la guarida cuando Raph lo alcanzo

Raph: que hay entre tú y karai

Leo: lo mismo que entre tú y yenedith

Raph: como sabes eso

Leo: de la misma manera que sabes que salgo con karai

Raph: porque me seguías

Leo: por lo mismo que tú me sigues

Raph: qué ironía les vas a decir

Leo: si tú no dices nada no hablo

Raph: hecho, gruñes

Leo: que

Raph salió corriendo sin contestarle a leo, y este corrió detrás de su hermano

Leo: escuchaste todo

Raph: si

Leo: te voy a matar

Raph: atrápame, tortuga

….

**Termine, en el próximo abra más de Raph que de leo hasta el próximo cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola estoy de vuelta perdón por la tardanza

**Para: Sara mury 11.- que bueno que te gusto **

…

Raph: eres muy lento, sabias

Leo: te voy a matar

Entonces leo se detuvo

Leo: al menos yo no fui un, gallina y le dije que la amaba

Raph: que insinúas

Leo: que eres un, gallina

Raph: bobonardo

Leo: tú empezaste

….

Eran las 2:00 de la mañana y todos dormían a excepción de Raph, solo pensaba en el beso accidental, y sonrojaba al recordarlo, entonces su celular vibro, un mensaje le había llegado, un mensaje de yenedith

Yenedith: ¿estas, despierto? Raph: si, porque Yenedith: para platicar un rato o tienes sueño

Raph: de que quieres hablar

Yenedith: te acuerdas que te dije

Que nos viéramos hoy a las 10:30

Raph: si por

Yenedith: tengo un compromiso a esa hora

Raph: ¡a! :´(

Yenedith: te lo compensare

Raph: como

Yenedith: mañana mi casa va a estar sola

Mi mama va a salir, podemos ver

Un peli, tú escoges el tema

Raph: acción

Yenedith: otro

Raph: cual

Yenedith: romántica

Raph: que tal ambas

Yenedith: a qué hora te espero

Raph: a la misma hora

Yenedith: ok adiós

Raph: 3 I LOVE YOU

….

En otro sitio, yenedith, paseaba por los edificios mirando el cielo,

Yenedith: no creo que sea lo correcto, estoy confundida, no sé porque soy fiel a destructor, y no sé si siento algo por Raph

¿?: Dudas de lo que haces

Yenedith: creí que estaba sola

Karai: que vas a hacer

Yenedith: ya es tarde para pensar ya lo cite, el sabrá si va o no

Karai: espero que no te hayas equivocado

Karai se fue saltando por los edificios, dejando a yenedith sola,

Yenedith: espero no a verme equivocado

Flashback

Yenedith entro a la sede del pie, un soldado la estaba buscando

Soldado: el maestro quiere verla

Yenedith: dile que voy al rato

Soldado: él dijo ahora

Yenedith asintió y fue a la sala del trono, al llegar se arrodillo frente a destructor

Yenedith: quería verme maestro

Destructor: la trampa esta lista

Yenedith: si maestro, he citado a la tortuga como me ordeno,

Destructor: buen trabajo yenedith, mi ejército está preparado

…..

Ya eran las 4:00 am, la guarida estaba silenciosa, pero esa tranquilidad fue rota por el celular de leo, que sonaba insistente

Leo tomo el aparato, era una llamada de karai, contesto

Leo: que ocurre

Karai: tengo que decirte algo importante

Leo: no puede esperar a mañana

Karai: para mañana será demasiado tarde

Leo: bien que es

Karai: ven estoy cercas de la alcantarilla

Leo: ya voy

La llamada termino, leo se levantó de la cama, tomo sus katanas y se puso su banda, salió lo más sigiloso que pudo,

…

En un edificio estaba karai, caminando de un lado a otro, impaciente

¿?: Que ocurre

Karai: tardaste demasiado,

Leo: si lo sé pero que me querías decir; se acercó a besarla y ella correspondió pero el beso fue corto

Kara: no tengo tiempo

Leo: por que

Karai: según mi padre estoy dormida

Leo: que ocurre

Karai: dile a Raph que tenga cuidado con las personas que cree que son sus amigos

Leo: a que te refieres

Karai: yenedith es mi compañera

Leo: yenedith es tu que

Karai: ella es del clan del pie

Leo: pero dijo Raph que era su novia

Karai: ella finge, le está mintiendo

Leo: bien le diré

…

La noche llego

Raph: voy a salir

Leo: a donde

Raph: a caminar

Leo: espera no te… vayas

Raph se había ido sin escuchar a leo

Leo: genial; se fue a buscar a su hermano

…..

La casa de yenedith estaba rodeada por el pie, listos para atacar a Raph en cuanto apareciera

Destructor: son las 10:20, no tarda en aparecer

Yenedith: _por favor que no haya tomado la decisión equivocada _

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, faltaban solamente dos minutos y no había rastros de la tortuga

Destructor: yenedith a qué hora lo citaste

Yenedith: 10:30 como me ordeno

Destructor: entonces porque no ha llegado

Yenedith: a veces llega retrasado

….

**Termine, ojala que les guste, que sucederá Raph llegara, o no, sayonara y quien le puso atención sabrá la respuesta **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aquí está la continuación y lamento la tardanza pero la escuela, la tonelada y media de tarea, forrar las libretas, asear a mis mascotas, Leo y Raph, e irónicamente son tortugas **** perdóneme plissss **

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _hola_-cantar hola-susurrar)

**Para saramury11.- agradezco tus comentarios**

**Para luisa tatis.- gracias por comentar**

….

Las 11:00 llegaron y el clan del pie se quedó sin paciencia

Destructor: yenedith a qué hora lo citaste

Yenedith: a la hora que me ordeno a las 10:30

Destructor: entonces porque no llega

Yenedith: no lo sé, tal vez tuvo algún compromiso, que voy a saber de su vida

Destructor: vámonos

Destructor se marchó seguido por el clan dejando a yenedith sola

…..

En otro lugar leo buscaba a Raph sin hallar rastro de él, y decidió volver a la guarida esperando que nada malo le ocurriera

…

Después de un largo rato Raph llego

Leo: donde estabas

Raph: fui…a…; se puso rojo

Leo: a… donde

Raph: a…; antes de que contestara Donnei interrumpió

Donnei: han visto a abril

Raph: en un minuto llega

Leo: Raph contéstame

Raph: quería comprarle algo a yen y abril me acompaño

Leo: y por qué no nos dijiste antes

Raph: porque no quise

….

La noche llego, Raph se fue a su cita con Yenedith, él estaba en la terraza, y fue recibido por la chica

Yenedith: valla llegas temprano por primera vez en la semana

Raph: corrección, llego temprano por primera vez en mi vida pero

Ambos rieron

Yenedith: pasa

Los dos se fueron a la sala

…

La noche avanzaba los dos se estaban divirtiendo,

Yenedith: quieres algo de beber

Raph: si, gracias

Yenedith se fue a la cocina y regreso con vasos de soda según parece

Yenedith: toma.- le entrega un vaso a Raph y este al probar la bebida hace gestos

Yenedith: que sucede

Raph: que es

Yenedith: es vodka, o prefieres otra cosa

Raph: no, está bien me gusto

…..

Unas horas después ambos estaban un poco ebrios, se fueron de la sala a la habitación de yenedith

Raph: te amo

Yenedith: disculpa que dijiste no te entendí.- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Raph: te amo.- la toma de la barbilla y la besa

Yenedith: porque me amas

Raph: _**tan divertida te escapas **_

_**Como estrella fugaz.**_

_**Me gustas así **_

_**Tu tan salvaje**_

_**Te juegas con un beso y te vas.**_

_**Me gustas así**_

_**Me encanta cuando dices**_

_**Que no avanza y luces igual.**_

_**Me gustas así**_

_**Y es tu mirada que avara **_

_**Contra mi corazón.**_

_**Me gustas así**_

_**Break **__**it**____**down**__** y déjate llevar**_

_**Abrázame y no te dejare.**_

_**Te amare, prometo nunca**_

_**Herirte **_

_**Oh, oh, oh me gustas así**_

_**No importa nada más **_

_**Don´t**__** wanna **__**move**____**it**___

_**Fast cause**_

_**Oh, oh, oh me **__**gustas**____**así**___

_**Oh, oh, oh me gustas así**_

_**You let your body talk**_

_**I´m holding on to every word **_

_**Me **__**gustas**____**así**_

_**And baby you come first **_

_**Giving you just what you**_

_**Deserve **_

_**Me **__**gustas**____**así**___

_**You´re like and riff. I call**_

_**You rock and shake me all nigth**_

_**Me **__**gustas**____**así**_

_**You´re supernatural made up**_

_**Just the way that I like **_

_**Me gustas así**_

_**Break **__**it**____**down**__** y déjate llevar**_

_**Abrázame yo no te dejare.**_

_**Te amare, prometo nunca **_

_**Herirte**_

_**Oh, oh, oh me gustas así **_

_**No **__**importa**__** nada mas **_

_**Don´t wanna move it fast **_

_**Cause**_

_**Oh, oh, oh me gustas así**_

_**Oh, oh, oh me gustas así**_

_**Oh **__**can´t**__** no puedo mas**_

_**There´s only you no hay **__**nadie**____**más**_

_**Oh, oh, oh **_

_**Oh, oh, oh **_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Yenedith se sorprendió al oír la voz de Raph, cantaba muy bien **_

_**Te amare prometo nunca**_

_**Herirte**_

_**Oh, oh, oh me gustas así**_

_**No **__**importa**__** nada **__**más**___

_**Don´t wanna move it fast **_

_**Cause**_

_**Oh, oh, oh me gustas así **_

_**Oh, oh, oh **_

_**Oh, oh, oh **_

_**Oh, oh, oh **_

_**Me gustas así.**_

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron y unieron sus labios en un beso ardiente, pero fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de un celular, era de Raph, una llamada de Leonardo

Raph: me disculpas unos segundos

Yenedith: no hay problema

Raph: qué demonios quieres estoy ocupado Leo: donde estas

Raph: eso no te incumbe

Leo: estas con yenedith

Raph: tengo asuntos que atender así que adio…

Leo: espera

Raph: QUE

Leo: REGRESA AHORA MISMO A LA GUARIDA

Raph: quien crees que eres para darme ordenes idiota

Leo: no me creo, soy tú líder y tú

Hermano mayor así que vuelve YA

Raph: ok ya voy.- dijo con tono de fastidio

….

Yenedith: que ocurre

Raph: lo siento nena pero me tengo que ir, pero vuelvo en una hora

Yenedith: te espero

…..

Raph bastante molesto regreso a la guarida al llegar Leo lo esperaba en el dojo

Raph: ya llegue que quieres

Leo: no debes salir sin avis… tomaste alcohol

Raph: no

Leo: sabes que mentir es inapropiado y además….- Raph lo interrumpe

Raph: YA ESTA BIEN si tome y ni que fuera la primera vez

Leo: eso es dañino….- lo vuelve a interrumpir

Raph: ok, podemos saltarnos el sermón e ir directo al punto

Leo: no vuelvas a ir con yenedith

Raph: QUE, escúchame no me puedes prohibir verla, y demás no hay un motivo

Leo: si lo hay

Raph: así dilo ya

Leo: yenedith es del clan del pie

…

**Termine, que dirá Raph, descúbranlo en el próximo, cap. Y antes de olvidarlo, la canción es me gustas así, de sonus, y la otras historias las actualizare lo más pronto que pueda, lo prometo, también otra historia, "mi mayor ilusión" **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí la continuación **

**Para saramuri11.- si pobre, pero el amor duele**

**Para luisa tatis: gracias por comentar**

(Hola-hablar HOLA-gritar _hola-_pensar _**hola**_-cantar hola-susurrar)

….

Leo: no vuelvas a ir con yenedith

Raph: QUE, escúchame no me puedes prohibir verla, y demás no hay un motivo

Leo: si lo hay

Raph: así dilo ya

Leo: yenedith es del clan del pie

Raph: ¡QUE!

Leo: lo que oíste yenedith te está engañando, no te ama

Raph: CALLATE NO ESTES MINTIENDO

Leo: créeme, quisiera que esto fuera mentira

Raph: yo….- sus ojos se pusieron llorosos

Leo: lo siento Raph pero es la verd…

Raph le dio una fuerte patada, y leo se estrelló con la pared

Leo: que te pasa

Raph sin contestar lo tomo por el cuello, ahorcándolo

Raph: dime que es mentira

Leo: Raph suel…

Raph: dime que es falso DIMELO

Donnie: Raph tranquilízate y suelta a Leo

Raph dejó caer a Leo y se dirigía a la salida

Leo: a dónde vas

Raph: yo no creo lo que me dices y quiero que yen aclare esto

….

Al llegar a la casa de yenedith, Raph no la encontró, en cambio había un desastre en la habitación

Raph: _oh no que sucedió, tal vez el clan de pie la tiene, tengo que salvarla,_

…_.._

Leo: tenemos que ir a buscarlo

Mikey: a quien

Donnie: a Raph

Mikey: porque

Donnie: que no viste lo que acaba de ocurrir

Mikey: eh… no

Leo: cállate y síguenos

…..

Raph visualizo al pie, estaba en un edificio secano, y sin pensar, empezó a perseguirlos hasta que llegaron a una bodega abandonada

¿?: Jajaja.- una risa malvada, recorrió el lugar

Raph: donde esta yenedith, y no me importa que tenga que pelear contigo y…

Alguien salió de las sombras, destructor

Destructor: no creí que fueras tan tonto como para caer en mi trampa

Raph: donde esta

Destructor: déjame explicarte mejor, yenedith, ven ahora

De las sombras salió la misma kunoichi que había visto varias veces, esta se quitó la protección de metal que cubría parte de su rostro

Raph: no… yen porque

Destructor: ella es mi estudiante estrella, y una excelente actriz

Yenedith: lo siento

Destructor: que te sucede, te rompieron el corazón, jajaja, ninjas ataquen

…..

Termine, una pregunta, que prefieren

**1.- actualizo una historia cada semana**

**2.- actualizo todas las historias al mismo tiempo cada 2 semanas**

**3.- (ustedes proponen otra sugerencia)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí la continuación **

**Luisa Tatis tenía que pasar, es que me puse celosa**

**MaryTurtleFan2014 que bien que te gusto**

….

Los ninjas se acercaron, Raph no hacía nada por defenderse

Destructor: tu fin ha llegado

Una cortina de humo cubrió el lugar, al irse Raph no estaba

Destructor: karai… karai…

Ella tampoco estaba

…

Karai: leo

Leo: karai tengo que encontrar a mi hermano

Karai: está conmigo

Leo: está bien

Karai: me temo que no

Leo: que tiene

Karai: el corazón herido

…

Leo: Raph estas bien

Raph: si.- decía si ganas

Leo: lo siento

Raph: tú tenías razón y yo no creí.- varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos

Karai: oigan conocen un lugar donde pueda quedarme, no creo salir viva si vuelvo con destructor

Leo: te puedes quedar con nosotros

Karai: gracias

Leo: a dónde vas

Raph: solo déjenme, prometo volver a la guarida

…..

**Es muy corto pero prometo que el próximo será más largo **

**Espero sus comentarios **

**Sayonara**


End file.
